


Carried Away

by i_live_for_cliches



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, The team's there, Timeline What Timeline, but it gets resolved, only a bit though, there's a gala, yeah fancy I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_for_cliches/pseuds/i_live_for_cliches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The typical boy mets boy story. Except Wally doesn't know that he's already met Dick Grayson...as Robin. What happens when Wally starts falling for Dick?</p><p>This is my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated but rudeness is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here it goes! In this fic Dick is 15 and Wally's 17. I'm not going to really conform to any major plot points that occur around this time (if there are any), whether in the show or just canon in general. Jason Todd is there, not a lot, but he's there. Hopefully this won't be a really long fic, but it will be a few chapters.
> 
> Also keep in mind that this work is not beta read so there may be some itty bitty mistakes. Other than that, enjoy!

It all started on a day in late October. Specifically, it started at a gala in Gotham that hired Kid Flash and the Flash as security for the event. They would’ve hired Batman and Robin, the native protectors of Gotham, but that wasn’t really the Dynamic Duo's scene. Kid Flash was nervously picking at his bright yellow suit as he stood against a back wall inside the gala. His uncle had given him very strict instructions that included, but were not limited to, eating any of the food that was on display, moving from his position unless there was an emergency, and speaking to any of the guests. All of these rules were thrown out the window however when a slightly smaller teen with dark hair and a really nice suit sauntered up to Wally.

“So you must be the great Kid Flash,” the boy said, sticking out a hand, ”I’m Dick Grayson.”

Wally’s eyes bugged out of his head a bit and it took him about 0.43 seconds to decide to break his uncle’s rules and talk to the smirking teen in front of him. Shaking Dick’s hand he said, ”Yeah I’m Kid Flash, but I wouldn’t necessarily call myself ‘the great’ or anything.”

One side of Dick’s lips turned up in a smirk, ”Humble, I like that in a man.” Wally blushed and suddenly realized he was still holding Dick’s hand. He tried to let go but the action only resulted in the ebony haired boy holding on tighter and his smile growing larger. Wally’s blush darkened as he realized what was happening.

“Uh uh, you’re not getting away from me that easily handsome.” Dick dropped his hand in favor of quickly snaking his arm around Wally’s waist, faster than Wally could prevent it in his state of shock. His first plan of action foiled, Wally opted instead to blurt out one of the stupidest things he’s probably ever said.

“So you’re _the_ Dick Grayson? Like, the ward of Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson?” This caused Dick to lean his head back and laugh the most beautiful laugh Wally had ever heard. Dick finally stopped laughing but his smile was still firmly in place and his blue eyes still shined with mirth when he spoke. “Yes beautiful, I’m _that_ Dick Grayson.”

Wally’s eyes grew too large for his head and he blurted out, “O-m-g. I’m talking to the Dick Grayson. The actual living, breathing, Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson has his arm around my waist.” Wally blushed harder, if that was even possible, and his mouth gaped as the realization of what he just said slowly caught up to him. He covered his face with his hands and groaned. “I just utterly embarrassed myself in front of Dick Grayson.” Dick laughed again and Wally tore his hands away from his face to see Dick’s beautiful face as his eyes crinkled and his lips turned up in delight.

Dick calmed back down and reached out with the hand that wasn’t firmly wrapped around Wally’s hips to touch the speedster’s burning face. “I like when your face is the same color as your hair, it’s cute.” Wally barked out a laugh in surprise and turned his face away from Dick’s to collect himself. But before he could turn back to the blue eyed boy beside him, he locked eyes with a very ticked off Flash across the room. Wally blanched and turned back to the teen clinging to his side.

“Um- uh Dick? I- I don’t think I should really be um- talking to you? It’s kinda one of my unc- I mean it’s one of Flash’s rules ya know?” It took all of Wally’s willpower to concentrate on getting his point across with those damn beautiful eyes raking over his face, his body, his lips- oh God he needed to focus. Wally unconsciously licked his lips as Dick just slowly nodded and continued to stare at his mouth.

“If you didn’t want to talk to me all you had to do was say so beautiful,” Dick said teasingly as he slowly started unwinding his arm from around Wally’s waist. Wally gasped as he felt Dick moving away.

“No! Um no, it’s not you specifically it’s like, guests in general you know?” Wally tried, he reached out and grabbed Dick’s hand without thinking and then dropped it in shock. “I mean I’d love to keep talking to you cause this party’s really boring andyouseemcoolandI’dlovetohangwithyoubutmaybeunderdifferent-“ Wally rambled.

“Woah woah! Kid Flash, It’s alright I’ll stay okay?” Dick exclaimed holding up both hands before lightly placing them on Wally's shoulders. “It’s fine, I understand that the Flash has some rules, but come on,” he leaned in close to Wally’s ear, ”have a little fun.” Wally felt a shiver run down his spine from the mixture of Dick’s close proximity and his words.

“O- okay,” Wally stuttered out in response. Dick leaned back, laughed, and grabbed Wally’s hand, dragging him over to the table covered in food. “I knew you’d see it my way!” Dick said confidently as he pulled a stumbling Wally along after him.

Wally glanced around looking for the disapproving eyes of his uncle. “I’m not really supposed to move from my post either, or eat the food,” Wally muttered as he tried, and failed, to get Dick to stop pulling him along. “Where’s the fun in rules? Live a little Kid Flash!” Wally groaned, but he felt a little tug in his heart at the way Dick laced their fingers together. However, he kept glancing behind him, thinking any second his uncle would speed up to them and stop Wally from following Dick away from his post. He really hoped Barry wouldn’t do that, but Wally knew that if he wasn’t reprimanded right now, he’d be lectured later on the importance of following orders and whatnot.

Wally still remembers that one time that he and Robin broke Barry’s rule of no going over the speed of sound while carrying Robin. Rob had ignored Wally’s protests and just told him to go faster, all the while cackling as the wind whipped his dark hair around and threatened to rip his signature dark shades of his face. They had both been quite young, Rob had been 12 and Wally was only two years older than that. Barry had had no mercy once he caught up to them and made Wally slow down. He lectured them on the dangers of what going that fast could do to someone who was not made to go that fast, i.e. a non speedster, i.e. Robin.

Robin had just crossed his arms and said it wasn’t that big of a deal, which had made Barry incredibly irate and caused him to go on a rant about how he didn’t really think Rob wanted get his face peeled off or burned from the incredible friction the wind could cause on his non speedster body. Wally had hung his head in shame from choosing to listen to his best friend instead of his uncle’s rules. After Barry was done yelling at them and commanding them to never go that fast again, he had stalked off to presumedly go tell Aunt Iris all about how irresponsible they’d been. Robin still kept his cool demeanor and even smirked after Wally asked him, “How the hell could you just stand there like that man?” Robin had shrugged and said, “Batman’s _way_ scarier than him bro. And I’ve had to experience the Batglare more times than I can count.”

Wally’s attention snapped back to the present as Dick abruptly let go of his hand. He was about to complain about the loss of contact before Dick quickly pushed a large plate into Wally’s hands. “Bon a petit,” Dick said as he flung his arms out in a flourish toward the wide assortment of food that was heaped upon the table. Wally’s jaw hung open as he looked quickly between the food and Dick and then back again. He did this multiple times before a wide smile split across his face and he leaned over to Dick to whisper, “Man, you sure know how to show a guy a good time.”

Dick sputtered in surprise at Wally’s sudden forwardness, but he quickly composed himself because he was Dick Grayson, and Dick Grayson did not get flustered. Dick smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest confidently he said, “I knew you’d like it babe.” But Wally was to busy filling up his plate to notice his use of the pet name.

Once Wally’s plate was sufficiently full, he grabbed another and handed it to Dick expectantly. “What? You want another plate? That’s quite a lot of food, even for you Ki-“

”No you idiot, it’s for you! I’m not going to stuff my face while you just sit there and watch bro,” Wally explained. _I’ve watched you eat plenty of times, and I know how gross it is, but fine whatever_ , Dick thought. He rolled his eyes as he filled up his own plate that he figured Kid Idiot would also eat whatever Dick didn’t finish. He did find it quite cute that Wally cared though.

After he finished filling up his own plate, Dick once again took Wally’s hand and led him off to one of the quieter areas of the room where a lone table sat neglected. He set his and Wally’s plates down then pulled out the chair for a blushing Wally. “Um thanks,” Wally muttered as he sat. Dick smirked as he pushed Wally’s chair in and sat in his own chair next to the flustered speedster.

Dick reflected on how well his plan was going as Wally started in on his mountain of food. Dick had obviously known that the Flash and his very cute sidekick were going to be acting as security for the same gala that Bruce Wayne and his very attractive ward were attending, so he planned accordingly. Dick had always liked Wally, but for some reason Kid Idiot never acknowledged Robin’s advances. So Dick thought it would be an opportune time to see if Wally responded differently to Richard Grayson’s flirtations. So far it was going well for Dick Grayson, but not so well for Robin. Dick knew that his whole Dick Grayson persona was really a faćade and a cover that was designed, both by himself and Batman, for the sole purpose of hiding who he really was, Robin, the Boy Wonder, Batman’s righthand man, and Kid Flash’s best friend.

Dick Grayson was confident and flirtatious, he was everything Robin wasn’t, and to be honest, Dick found him quite annoying. No one could be _that_ perfect. So why was Wally falling for Dick Grayson but had not ever looked twice at Robin?

Batman had forbid Robin to reveal his secret identity to anybody, which included Kid Flash. Dick had wanted to tell Wally for as long as he had know him, but he had always feared Bruce’s anger more. And Wally had asked many a time, but he had always let the subject drop when he noticed how tense Rob was and decided that Robin would tell him one day, when he was ready. That day had never come.

But Dick was hoping that Wally would now be able to figure it out on his own. Sure Dick Grayson and Robin were pretty different, but wouldn't his _best friend_ be able to connect the dots, especially now that he’d been confronted by both versions of Dick? Dick sure hoped so, because if the look that he’d received from Bruce as he’d crossed the room earlier with Wally in tow was any indication, Bruce knew exactly what he was up to and Dick was sure to get an earful later. And he’d rather have the inevitable blow softened by the knowledge that Wally knew who he was.

Wally was talking with his mouth full and gesturing wildly with his hands when Dick finally tuned back into reality. Dick smiled softly as Wally rambled on about a mission he’d recently been on with the Flash. _Way to go Wally, already giving away secret mission details to impress a stranger_ , Dick thought a bit bitterly, but Dick couldn’t stay mad at him for long. Wally better be glad he’s so cute.

“So we were running right? I mean it’s kinda what we do, but anyway, Bar-Flash and I were running around Captain Cold and dodging his freeze gun like total badasses and then suddenly he clips me in the shoulder as I ran toward him, and then I punched him right in the face like BAM! And he was out cold!” Wally suddenly burst out laughing, “ _Cold_ , get it I knocked Captain Cold out _cold_!” Wally was clutching his sides and laughing so loudly that some old people from a few tables away looked over with disdain at Wally and Dick. Dick was smiling so hard he thought his face was going to split in half.

Dick laughed softly laying a hand on Wally’s arm, "Hey Kid, maybe keep it down a bit, the stiffs are starting to stare.” Wally covered him mouth bashfully and looked around apologetically. “Sorry, I guess I just got carried away,” Wally said turning his shinning green eyes to Dick’s face, smiling softly. Dick just starred into Wally’s eyes for a short time, both of them quietly admiring the other. Dick cleared his throat and turned away, slightly shaking his head to clear his thoughts and concentrate on the plan.

“So, Kid, you’re friends with a lot of super heroes right?” Wally nodded, deciding against speaking since his mouth was currently full of something that looked suspiciously like ten whole cookies. “Okay, so do you know the other sidekicks, like-“

“We’re not sidekicks,” Wally corrected after swallowing his massive mouthful of food. “Okay, so do you know a lot of, um, young heroes?” Dick finished with a slight grin. It was just like Wally to stand up for their fellow heroes. “Yeah I’m actually on a team with a lot of them,” Wally chewed contentedly for a second before he realized that he had just told a civilian about the top secret team he belonged to. “Oh my gosh I was not supposed to tell you that!” Wally exclaimed before choking on his food.

Dick laughed and patted Wally’s back to try and help him through his coughing fit. Dick smirked after Wally finally stopped coughing and caught his breath. He leaned in close to Wally, keeping his hand on his back and moving it in soothing circles. “It’s alright Kid, you can trust me with your super secret secret,” Dick breathed by his earpiece. Wally turned and stared warily into Dick’s eyes. Dick’s smirk grew as he saw the quick flash of Wally’s eyes as he looked at his lips for the quickest millisecond before keeping his emerald eyes trained on Dick’s blue ones.

“Anyway, as I was previously saying,” Dick started, “you know a bunch of young heroes?” He looked to Wally for confirmation and Wally nodded his head quickly, not trusting himself to speak without giving more secrets away. “Okay, so do you know Robin? I’ve seen him around before but I always wondered what he was like.” Wally straight up beamed at the new change in topic.

“Yeah Rob is my best friend, he’s pretty awesome. Like he’s really talented and stuff, like I don’t know if you’ve seen him fight, but it’s pretty amazing. He’s a total badass and he’s so cool. Sure, he kicks my ass in video games all the time, but I wouldn’t change it for the world, cause he always gets so happy and he’s kinda a sore winner but he’s really nice about it and funny. I wouldn’t change that little bird for all the world, he’s just amazing,” Wally concluded his speech with a dreamy look in his eye. Dick softly smiled at his kind words, and he quickly wiped the beginning of tears from his eyes before Wally could focus his shinning green eyes on him again.

“Wow, you um, speak very highly of him,” Dick stated after he got his emotions in check. “Yeah of course, he’s my best friend, that’s what best bros are for,” Wally smiled genially. Dick’s jaw clenched for a second before he schooled his face into a controlled grin. “I wish I had a best friend like that.”

Wally smiled again, “Maybe we could be, um, friends?” Dick’s smile threatened to break his face as he turned to Wally and said, “I’d like that Kid Flash.” Dick was so whelmed about his plan coming together as well as it was that he thought he might explode with happiness.


	2. Getting Reacquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Wally get to talking a bit more. (still not beta read)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of texting in this one, be prepared. Also in my time frame, Jason is there and is being trained to become Robin but has not yet taken on the role of Robin. And Barbra is not yet Batgirl or even aware that Dick is Robin. Okay that's all, please enjoy.

So that’s how the friendship between Kid Flash and Dick Grayson began. The friendship part was just the beginning of Dick’s plan to make Wally simultaneously figure out his secret identity and maybe even fall in love with him (if he was lucky). That was probably a long shot though since Wally was almost definitely straight. Which was a tragedy because he was so damn attractive. Dick could just sit for hours on end simply memorizing every freckle that dotted Wally’s high cheeks and lean neck. Dick wanted to map out each one in order to find the constellations that they formed.

After Kid Flash and Dick Grayson had decided to be friends, they had spent the rest of the night talking and laughing, with Dick occasionally (read: perpetually) hitting on Wally. Wally had ended up eating the food that Dick hadn’t, as expected. Dick triumphantly convinced Wally to dance with him a few times, using these opportunities to press himself against Wally as he expertly spun him around the room. Hey, he was the ward of Bruce Wayne after all, he knew how to dance. Wally often looked quite starstruck at the end of the dance, and he continually commented on how graceful Dick was, rambling about it until they sat back down at their table in the corner. Dick would change the subject to something that he had to pretend he didn’t already know about Wally. They didn’t broach the subject of Wally’s secret identity unless Wally slipped up, which he did quite often, but Dick never pushed.

They exchanged numbers at the end of the night and Dick coyly said that he would call Wally soon before he quickly leaned in and kissed Wally on the cheek. He sauntered off, leaving a slack-jawed, blushing speedster behind him.

Wally had been right about the rant that he was bound to receive from his uncle. Barry reproached him all the way back to Central City and for an hour after that, raving about how Wally wouldn’t be allowed to patrol for at least two weeks and so on and so forth. To be honest, Wally didn’t much care or pay attention to his uncle’s warnings and reprimands. All Wally could think about was Dick and how he wished he was there with him so Wally could lose himself in the eyes that reminded him of an ocean. Beautiful and never-ending.

Dick received a similar treatment from Bruce. Except with a lot less yelling and a whole lot more glaring and long silences. Dick was blissfully dismissive of his punishment, a week without patrol and a heavier training schedule, cause all he could think about was seeing Wally again. Sure he was gonna see him tomorrow as Robin, but he couldn’t wait to see him again as Dick Grayson. Dick forced himself to not call Wally right away, he was, after all, supposed to be the suave son of a billionaire, and he really wanted to see Wally squirm tomorrow during training at the cave. He hoped Wally would be waiting on his call and Dick was interested to see if Wally would make the first move or not.

Dick found that he did not have to wait long. Almost immediately after Dick closed his bedroom door his phone buzzed in his pocket. Dick flopped on his bed before excitedly pulling out his phone. An unknown number flashed on his phone.

(xxx) xxx-xxxx: Hey Dick! It’s Kid Flash!

Dick was speechless. He really hadn’t thought Wally would contact him first. But he over came his shock and replied after programing Wally’s number into his civilian phone.

Dick Grayson: Hey Kid, wasn’t expecting you to text this soon

Wally West: Really?? Should I not have texted?

Dick decided to use Wally’s real name. He figured having ‘Kid Flash’ saved as a contact on his _civilian_ cell would only serve to alarm anyone (namely Barbra and/or Jason) peaking through his phone. Though the two would likely be alarmed for entirely different reasons, he did not feel up to explaining the presence of KF’s name in his contacts to either of them. Or God forbid to Alfred or Bruce if Jason tattled. Not that Dick thought he would, he just didn’t want there to be a possibility of that occurring.

DG: No of course not! it was just unexpected, that’s all  
DG: I’m glad you texted actually

WW: Great, good, well I just got home, well actually I’m staying at Flash’s tonight but still, I got here and I was bored so I thought I’d txt you and see if you’d gotten home alright?

Dick smiled at Wally’s concern, though it was unnecessary, Dick could handle himself just fine. He told Wally just as much, except more...suggestively. They went on texting easily until Dick glanced at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. Dick scowled a bit to himself and regretfully texted a message out to Wally.

DG: Though I’m having a great time talking with you Kid, I really have to go or Bruce’ll have my head for waking up late and missing school

WW: oh. well good night Dick, ill miss you

DG: don’t miss me too much, ill be thinking of you ;)  
DG: Goodnight Kid

WW: Goodnight Dick <3

Dick’s chest fluttered at the stupid heart Wally had sent. God, he had fallen too hard for this boy. It was just a stupid less than three, it didn’t mean anything. Dick started getting ready for bed. In the middle of brushing his teeth, Robin’s cell phone dinged. Dick spit out the toothpaste in his mouth and grabbed his phone, seeing a text from Wally flash across the screen.

Kid Flash: ROB GUESS WHAT  
KF: OMG I HOPE I DIDNT WAKE U UP  
KF: but i figured that you were still awake, considering ur robin and all

Dick rolled his eyes.

Robin: No I’m not asleep yet  
R: What’s up KF??

KF: look i hope you won’t freak out but i may have meet someone…

Dick’s blood started boiling and he took a few deep breaths before responding. Who could he have possibly _met_?

R: meet someone?? what do you mean?  
R: plus i’m not gonna freak. i promise

KF: Pinky promise??

R: yessss KF, I pinky promise

KF: good. okay. soooo i met Dick Grayson tonight

Dick’s heart jumped in his chest. _Oh, that’s what he meant_ , Dick thought. _Wait, don’t get ahead of yourself Grayson, he could just mean he met a new friend_. Cause that’s all they were, right? Friends.

R: Soooooo??

KF: I don’t know how you’ve lived in Gotham for so long without introducing us man  
KF: Don’t even try and deny that you’ve meet him cause i know you’d be lying  
KF: I got the tabloid article to prove it son

Dick laughed, remembering the time that Jason had donned his Robin suit to save Dick (along with Batman of course, since Jason wasn’t yet allowed to be alone on patrol) from one of the many kidnappings he’s fallen victim to over the years. Sometimes it doesn’t pay to be the ward of a billionaire.

R: okay so what we’ve meet, sue me  
R: no wait sue him he has more money

KF: shut up rob xD  
KF: anyway back to the important point here  
KF: i met him  
KF: and he hit on me  
KF: and i mightve kindaaaaaaaa  
KF: ……..liked it???

Dick choked a bit in surprise and he could feel his face heating up. So Wally really had been returning his affections. Dick’s head swam a bit as he tried to focus on the phone hanging loosely in his hand.

R: is that a question orrrrr?

KF: NO OKAY  
KF: I DID LIKE IT AND I FLIRTED BACK AND  
KF: …you don’t hate me do you??

R: No man i don’t care if you’re into dudes  
R: as long as he’s not a dick ;)  
R: see what i did there  
R: cause ya know…you’re crushing on DICK Grayson

Dick couldn’t help it. It was kinda helping, distancing himself from Dick Grayson. His vision started to clear and his heart started to beat at a slower pace than the breakneck speed it had been going a minute ago.

KF: -_- yes Rob very funny haha  
KF: soo…you’re really not mad??

R: of course not KF, but i am mad that I’m still awake talking to your dumb ass when i could be sleeping ;P

KF: well fine bro, i see how it is  
KF: goodnight rob

R: goodnight KF, im glad you finally found someone other than me that can deal with your shit

KF: pft, you love it

Dick really wanted to tell him how much he actually did love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short guys! Also sorry that it took more than two weeks for me to update when I said it'd be posted in less than a week. Sorry! I just had my spring break so it was a little busy and I couldn't find any time to post, but don't worry there's a new chapter coming soon I promise. Anyway, I hope you liked it (even though it was short and late). See you guys soon!


	3. Garden Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is broken. Well some of it that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's hella long, just a warning. Enjoy!

Dick went through the next day in a haze of confusing emotions. He was torn between being utterly happy and completely devastated and angry. He was ecstatic that Wally had finally showed some interest in him, but that fact also made him crazy with rage since Wally had noticed the wrong version of him. How could Wally like Dick Grayson and not Robin? _Dick_ didn’t even like his civilian persona. Dick got his emotions under control as the last bell of the day rang and he made his way out of Gotham Academy’s vaulted corridors.

Dick kept his head down as he traversed the commons, heading for the front gate. He looked up in surprise as he heard the screams of a large crowd of students gathered around the gates of the school. _I wonder what’s happening?_ Dick thought as he hesitantly started towards the only exit off of campus (the only civilian exit that is). Robin could’ve exited the school through any number of exits, but he was Dick Grayson right now, and he had to at least keep up the pretense that he was normal. He was startled out of his reverie when Barbra ran up to him calling his name.

“Dick! You’ll never guess who’s here! It’s Kid Flash; Kid Flash is here!” Barbra said breathlessly once she skidded to a stop in front of Dick. Dick’s jaw dropped and he looked at her in disbelief.

“You have to be fucking kidding me.”

Barbra didn’t notice the change in his demeanor, “No! He’s really here! He said he’s here to pick up a friend or something. I wonder who it could be?”

Dick’s eye twitched as he processed this information. “It’s me. The bastard,” Dick grumbled as he stalked over to the mob.

“What! Dick wait! What’d you just say? He’s here for _you_?”

“Yes!” Dick yelled over his shoulder. He finally made it to the screaming group of his peers. He forcefully elbowed his way through the group towards the bright yellow center of attention, Kid fucking Flash.

Wally was ruining his carefully laid plan, and better yet, he might also expose Dick’s secret identity with this stunt, albeit unknowingly. Dick was so filled with anger and annoyance by the time he reached Wally that he feared he might explode.

“Hey Kid, what’re you doing here?” Dick gritted out through his teeth. Wally turned around quickly at the sound of his voice and sighed in relief. Dick could see the little lightning bolts that flashed in Wally’s eyes when he was angry, or in this case, scared as hell.

“Well I _was_ here to surprise you and ask if you wanted to hang out but…” his words got drowned out by the still screaming crowd of students. There were flashes of light going off everywhere and Wally twitched imperceptibly at each flash, they need to get out of here.

“What?” Dick asked over the crowd. Wally looked around hopelessly at the clawing hands and the leering faces, then he suddenly brightened as an idea came to him. He extended his arms toward Dick with a look of nervous pleading. _God dammit_ , Dick thought, he knew exactly what Wally wanted to do, and he wanted nothing to do with it. But he realized it was likely their only option, so he sighed and reluctantly nodded.

Dick felt a wrenching feeling in his stomach as he closed his eyes and clung to the figure that was currently carrying him bridal style. Dick could feel the warmth radiating off of Wally and he snuggled a bit into his embrace. Dick could feel Wally’s small chuckle and felt his hand rubbing circles into Dick’s back. Wally set him down after a bit and once he got his bearings he hesitantly looked up at Wally. Dick succeeded in not throwing up, and he also mentally high-fived himself for only being a little nauseous.

“Wow, you must have a strong stomach. Most people throw up the first time they go the speed of sound.” Dick stiffened a bit. _He doesn’t know_ , Dick reminded himself as he forced himself to relax and smile suggestively at Wally.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Dick surveyed the seemingly deserted park around them. “Where are we Kid?"

Wally shrugged, “Somewhere quiet that we can hang out and talk or whatever.”

The park was beautiful. There were many kinds of trees that Dick would’ve loved to climb and flip from one branch to another. But he was with Wally, and he was only Dick Grayson, not Robin. Dick sighed before he remembered that he still hadn’t really told Wally about his childhood, whether as Dick Grayson or Robin. Maybe he’d be able to climb one of those trees before the day was out.

Dick suddenly remembered the circumstances that led to this meeting, feeling a quick burst of anger at the thought. “So,” Dick said as he spun to face a nervous Wally, “Why’d you show up at my school like an idiot.” Wally sputtered in surprise.

“Excuse me! I was there for _you_!” Wally pointed a finger at Dick’s chest as he spoke. “Did you not want me to show up and ask to hang out? Am I not allowed?” Dick caught the hand that Wally was using to poke him in the chest accusingly and intertwined their fingers. This was not going to work out if they both started yelling at each other.

“No of course not Kid,” Dick said calmly, “You can come see me whenever you like. Just try and be more discreet, and maybe shoot me a text beforehand next time, yeah?” Wally nodded shyly and Dick brushed his thumb over Wally’s knuckles soothingly. Wally blushed and mumbled something incoherent, ducking his head. “What was that Kid?”

“Wally.” Dick blinked at him in shock. “My name’s Wally.”

Wally looked up from his suddenly very interesting boots at Dick. _We’ve just met and he’s telling me his name?_ Dick thought angrily. _It took him a whole fricking year to tell Robin!_ Dick was livid. Wally just had to ruin everything. Wally had to go and simultaneously warm and break Dick’s heart. He realized that Wally was probably waiting for him to say something.

“I-um well I’m surprised to say the least,” Dick said tightly.

“Wait why?” Wally gripped his hand a little tighter, almost like he was going to lose Dick. And that’s what broke Dick’s anger, Wally's fear that telling Dick his secret identity was somehow going to run Dick off. As if Dick would ever let Wally go.

He laughed a bit and shrugged. “I just didn’t think you seemed like a Wally. Thought you seemed more like a George or a Bartholomew or something.”

Wally tried to hide his smile as he hit Dick’s arm, “Heyyyyy, that’s rude!” Dick laughed and held Wally’s hand a bit tighter, reveling in the fact that Wally hadn’t dropped his hand yet.

“What do you mean 'rude’? Those are some classy names!” Wally smiled and shook his head.

“No they aren’t Dick, and you know it.” Dick nodded a bit in consideration.

“Thank you for telling me though, you really didn’t have to,” Dick smiled softly at Wally, “Does this mean I can see that pretty face without a mask covering it?” Wally laughed lightly and reached up with his free hand to remove his cowl. _Finally_ , Dick thought. They stood like that for awhile, Dick admiring the freedom that came with starring at Wally’s unmasked face with his own. _Those eyes_ , Dick thought. Dick reached up to brush Wally’s cheek with his thumb. “I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you this, but you’re really beautiful. Wally.” Wally’s cheeks tinted and became a brilliant shade of red that Dick had not yet seen grace Wally’s features. He savored the fact that he had placed that beautiful color there.

Dick realized that none of this was part of his plan at all. Wally was not supposed to tell Dick his identity, or supposed to show up at Dick’s school and whisk him off to what was essentially a date (at least in Dick’s mind). Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He should have figured that Wally would do something as unpredictable as this. This series of events almost seemed better though, so Dick was just going to go with it.

Dick still had his hand on Wally’s face and was absentmindedly stroking it. He suddenly straightened up and brought the hand on Wally’s face down to grasp the speedster’s free hand, the one that wasn’t already entangled within Dick’s hold. “Hey,” Dick said excitedly, “Wanna climb one of these trees with me?”

Wally laughed and his eyes sparkled with joy, “Wanna make it a race?”

Dick smirked, “Oh you’re so going down, ‘fastest boy alive!’” Wally winked smugly before he disappeared, leaving trails of yellow and red lightning in his wake. “Hey! No superspeed!”

“That wasn’t in the rules!” Wally yelled back at him from the bottom of a nearby oak, but he did listen to Dick’s new rule and started climbing at a normal speed. Dick ran over and began to climb, occasionally using the strongest limbs to vault himself higher into the tree. He quickly surpassed Wally. Dick made sure to look a little shaky and sometimes miss a step or two before he righted himself. He didn’t want to make it too easy for Wally to recognize him. He didn’t think he was as ready as he once thought to deal with the conversation that would follow Wally’s revelation. Would there even be a conversation, or would Wally just leave? What if Wally hated him? Hated him for lying to him? Hated him for hitting on him? Especially when he was supposed to be Wally’s best friend.

But Dick rejected those questions and decided instead to stop and wait for Wally to catch up. He flung himself onto a large branch and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, a leg on either side of the branch, catching his breath. Wally joined him a minute later and sat in front of Dick, facing him.

“What the hell was that ninja shit, Dick?” Wally smiled, but Dick couldn’t really read his expression. He must not have been as subtle as he thought he was.

“Do you know why Bruce took me in?” Dick said warily. Wally shook his head a bit.

“Well, I used to live in the circus. My family was a famous group of acrobats, we were called the Flying Graysons,” he smiled sadly, “We were famous for both our skill and choice to never use a net. One night, my whole family fell and died. I was the only one to survive. Bruce was there that night and took pity on me. Orphans stick together I guess. So that’s my story. That’s why I can do those flips and stuff, but I’m a bit out of practice.” Dick tried to lift his palms to show Wally the scrapes on them but found that his hands were trapped in Wally’s. He also felt one of Wally’s hands reach up and brush his cheek. He hadn’t realized he’d started crying. God, he’s such an idiot.

“Damn, I’m really sorry Dick.” Wally said it so quietly and so sincerely that it just made Dick cry harder. He’d been wanting to tell Wally what happened to his family for so long, he couldn’t control himself now that he’d finally told him. Now that Wally finally knew. Wally scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Dick. Dick reached up and clung onto Wally’s yellow uniform as sobs wracked his body.

They sat together like that until the sun started to dip below the horizon and Dick began to breathe again.

“I’m sorry I ruined the mood with my ugly crying,” Dick laughed cynically as he wiped his eyes for probably the hundredth time that afternoon.

“It’s really fine Dick.” Wally reached up to brush away a stray tear that Dick had missed. He kept his hand there and cupped Dick’s cheek, mirroring Dick’s earlier actions. Dick’s eyes closed as he leaned into the soft touch.

“You’re so beautiful,” Wally breathed. Dick opened his eyes to see two emerald orbs a few inches away. When had Wally gotten that close? Dick's eyelids fluttered closed. Dick felt Wally’s wind bitten lips on his own soft ones. They kissed softly for a few minutes until they had to come back up for air.

“You really are so damn beautiful,” Wally whispered, staring right into Dick’s eyes. Dick’s chest hurt from all the emotion welling within it and he dived back in for another kiss. He had just started to nip at Wally’s bottom lip, begging for entrance, when a beeping sound emitted from Wally’s suit and forced them to break apart.

Wally sheepishly looked at Dick, “I’m really sorry, but my team is calling me.”

“No, no, it’s fine answer your important hero phone,” Dick said a bit breathlessly. Wally smiled apologetically before he pressed a flashing button on his wrist and pulled his cowl back on to listen through the communicators installed within it. Dick could vaguely hear Kaldur’s voice telling Wally that they had a mission and he had thirty minutes before he had to be at Mount Justice for the briefing. Wally told him he’d be there in fifteen before signing off.

“I’m really sorry Dick, but I have to go do some super awesome hero stuff,” Wally grinned at him regretfully.

“That’s fine Wally, I understand that the world would stop spinning without your help.” Dick smiled as Wally tilted his head back to laugh.

“Damn straight, now let’s get out of this freaking tree, my back’s starting to hurt from being up here so long.”

Wally climbed off the branch and began his dissent. Dick sat there a bit and tried to quickly control his emotions before starting down, choosing for once to not be a showoff and just climb down regularly. Wally was waiting at the bottom, adjusting his ridiculous goggles over his eyes.

“Ready to go babe?” Dick’s heart jumped at the petname and nodded quickly. Wally smirked, seeing the blood rising in Dick’s cheeks. Wally held out his hands expectedly and Dick walked into the circle of his arms. Wally gave him a quick kiss before picking him up and hastily whispering, “Hold on,” before speeding off toward Wayne Manor.

Dick opened his eyes after awhile and looked up into Wally’s face. The wind whipped his black hair and he felt an uncontrollable laugh bubble up his throat and out of his mouth. _How’d I get so lucky?_ Dick thought as he closed his eyes again and burrowed his head into the crook of Wally’s neck.

They arrived at Wayne Manor in five minutes. Wally put Dick down outside of the huge gates. He smiled down at Dick and started to lean in before Dick stopped him with a hand on his chest. Dick laughed at Wally’s confused face before he pulled him away from the cameras on the gate, and surrounding fence, and into a blind spot beside the gate that the cameras’ sight couldn’t reach.

He pushed Wally against the wall and slotted their lips together. Wally’s hands automatically grasped Dick’s hips, and Dick, in turn, slipped his arms around Wally’s neck. He groaned a bit into the kiss and nibbled Wally’s lip. Wally squeezed his hips in response and moaned.

They were really getting into it before a shrill alarm went off and they jumped away and covered their ears. The alarm stopped and Alfred’s voice carried out of the PA system next to the gate, “Master Richard, please come inside right now. I fear Master Bruce’s head is about to combust, and I would prefer to not have to clean up that mess.”

Dick froze in terror but yelled, “Coming Alfred!”

He turned to Wally, “I’m so sorry but I really have to go!” Dick started punching in the code to open the gate before continuing, “Just make sure you come to my funeral, cause Bruce is going to kill me!” Wally sped up to Dick before he turned to go and caught him up in a kiss. It was gentler than the last one. And it made Dick’s heart stop for a second.

“One more kiss before you go to your death,” Wally smiled down at Dick.

“You know that he’ll probably kill you too right?” Wally’s face morphed into mock horror. “Yeah cause you aren’t innocent in this either Kid. It takes two to tango, and if I’m going down I’m taking you with me!”

Wally laughed and pecked Dick’s lips one last time before speeding of with an, “I’ll text you later!” thrown over his shoulder.

Dick shook his head as he ran up the drive toward the giant house. _If he knew who Bruce Wayne actually was, then he’d really be scared_ , Dick thought. Hell, Dick was pretty scared himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay woot, one more chapter down. I really don't know when it's gonna end but just hang on for the ride. Also, thank you to everyone who has commented on this work it means a lot to me, and I get really excited to see such positivity in response to my story. I hope you enjoyed this installment! I'll have a new chapter up soon.


	4. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rising action ftw. (still not beta read)

Dick rushed into the gigantic house he called home and shut the equally gigantic door behind him. Bruce was in the foyer, pacing back and forth, and had an unnatural red flush to his face. His head snapped up at the thud of the closed door. Dick didn’t really expect Bruce to do more than just glare and maybe say a few sentences covered in quite a few layers of ice, so when Bruce blew up and actually yelled, Dick was more than a little taken aback.

“What in God’s name were you thinking!” Bruce raged. “Oh wait, I know, you weren’t. That must be it because I simply have no idea why you’d go against my very simple and very direct orders.” Bruce ran his fingers through his hair, and if Dick wasn’t on the path to crying right now, he’d probably laugh at the tufts of hair now sticking up in random directions on Bruce’s head.

“All I ask, all I ask is for you to keep your identity hidden. And what do you do? You go and expose yourself to one of your teammates, one of the closest people to you. Did you not think he’d be able to figure it out eventually? Did you not think?” Bruce was still pacing and, because of this, did not notice the tears that had started to quietly spill from Dick’s eyes. Dick had never seen Bruce this angry, especially toward him.

Dick was good at crying silently, he’d had a lot of practice after his parents were killed. Sometimes, in the early days, he would wake up from a nightmare, crying, and Bruce or Alfred would run in and sit with him until he’d calmed down. It only took about a week of this routine before Dick started feeling guilty about keeping his guardians from getting sleep. He soon learned to curl up and try to be as quiet as he could so as not to disturb Bruce or Alfred. He’d gotten better at it over the years.

Dick really wished Alfred were here right about now, hell, he’d even take Jason’s comforting presence. Bruce finally looked over and saw Dick’s downturned head and wet eyes. He controlled the fire burning inside him and quietly went over to Dick and knelt in front of the boy. “Dick, I’m sorry for exploding on you but can’t you see why? I try my best to keep you and your brother safe. And for you to disobey an order put in place for your protection, for this family’s protection…it just.” Bruce sighed, he was never very good with correctly expressing his feelings. He wiped Dick’s eyes and willed him to look him in the eye.

Dick looked up into Bruce’s eyes. “I’m so sorry Dick, but can’t you see that all I want is to keep you safe?”

“Wally wouldn’t tell or anything, I know he wouldn’t,” Dick mumbled.

Bruce smiled sadly. “I know he wouldn’t, but Dick if you two did start dating wouldn’t you want to be together in both aspects of your lives. In both your civilian and vigilante lives?”

“Yeah I guess.” Dick sniffed.

“Someone would be able to connect the dots, Dick. Two young superheroes start dating, one with red hair, one with black. Then the young ward of Bruce Wayne starts dating a nobody from Central City, one has black hair, one has red. Even if they seem like impossible and small odds, someone will figure it out, then it wouldn’t be just Wally who knows our secret.”

“The team already knows who Wally is…” Dick admitted quietly.

“Then they’ll definitely figure it out. Dick, they know you, and him, they’re your friends, I know, but even telling them is risky. They could call out your real name in a fight on accident and then out you right there, out all of us. I’m sorry Dick, but it’s just too dangerous. Please promise me you won’t pursue this anymore, either as yourself or Robin.”

“But…I think I love him Bruce. How am I supposed to work with him while I’m secretly in love with him?” Another tear rolled down Dick’s cheek. "How do you do it?”

Bruce starred in amazement at his son. “I know how you feel about him Bruce, I’ve seen the way you look at him, heck even the way you’re always fighting with him. And how do you do it, how do you cast your own feelings aside like that?” Dick looked up earnestly at Bruce. Bruce searched Dick’s face for a sign that said he was making fun of him for his unprofessional infatuation with his teammate. Bruce saw no such sign. He looked down at the ground and rubbed Dick’s arms.

“It gets easier, over time. But it’s still hard, it'll always be hard. I’m not sure if I love him, exactly, but I feel this gravitational pull to him.” Bruce’s focus drifted and he stared at the nothingness next to Dick’s head. His eyes eventually refocused on Dick, "I’m sorry Dick, I really am, but it’s for your safety.”

“But-but you told Hal who you were! And it was the first time you met!” Dick had seen that faraway look in his adopted father’s eyes. He wouldn’t be forgetting about that momentary lapse anytime soon.

Bruce sputtered and hardened his face. “It was necessary for the mission. This is no longer up for discussion. You will not reveal who you are to Wally, in any way.” Bruce stood and placed his hand on Dick’s back, pushing him toward the grandfather clock that led to the cave. "You have been called in for a mission, go get ready, I will be coming with you.”

Dick walked off, his shoulders slumped and his head down. Once he was out of Bruce’s sight he straightened up and ran towards the cave. _I’ll figure this out_ , he thought, _I can’t live an emotionally constipated life like Bruce._

~~~~~

Wally sped into the briefing room and almost ran into Artemis in his haste. “Oh, sorry Arty, didn’t see you there.” Wally smirked as he patted her arm.

“Oh shut up and get off me Wally.” Artemis brushed off his hand and crossed her arms frowning. Wally laughed and looked around for a familiar dark head of hair.

“Hey where’s Rob?” Wally asked. M'gann and Connor were over in the corner flirting (like always) and Kaldur was at the console waiting for Batman’s call, all of their heads looked up at Wally’s question and they searched the room for their youngest teammate.

“He did not answer the first few times I attempted to contact him, but he did answer five minutes ago and said he would be here soon,” Kaldur stated, turning back towards the screens in front of him. Wally frowned, Rob always answered his comms right away if he could. Wally was about to ask if Rob had given a reason for not being able to answer but the zeta tubes were announcing Robin’s entrance to the cave and Wally dashed off to meet him.

Wally was surprised to see Batman coming out of the zeta behind Rob. “Hey Rob, why’re you late man?” Wally turned to his friend, trying to ignore the batglare that was being directed at him at the moment. Robin opened his mouth to reply but the Bat laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke instead.

“Robin was helping me with a time-sensitive case, and with his help it is now resolved.” Batman sent a significant glance towards a smirking Robin.

“Sure, whatever you say Bats,” Rob quipped back, smiling innocently up at his mentor. Wally was almost positive that Batman was rolling his eyes behind those white lenses of his.

Batman removed his hand from Robin’s shoulder and instead placed it heavily on Wally’s. Wally flinched and saw Rob wince out of the corner of his eye. He tentatively looked up into the face of the huge man, trying to hide the pain radiating from the piercing grip Bats had on his arm.

Batman didn’t say anything, he just meaningfully glared at Wally for what felt like an eternity before turning quickly on his heel and heading toward the briefing area with a command of, “Follow,” thrown over his shoulder at Wally and Rob.

“What the actual hell was that?” Wally asked as he rubbed his aching shoulder. Robin was looking uncharacteristically nervous, it was hard to catch since he was always in control of his actions (ah, to be trained by the Batman), but Wally noticed the slight twitch in his hands, the almost undetectable flick of his eyes under the domino mask, and how his mouth wobbled while trying to maintain his confident grin.

“I, uh, don’t know what you mean KF,” Robin said brightly.

Wally narrowed his eyes at his friend, “Alright, sure. I’ll let you off the metaphorical hook for now, but you best believe you’re gonna explain this later, young man.” Robin’s face twisted in apprehension for a brief second before his schooled his features into his confident mask, but Wally had caught that reaction and he stored it away for later.

“Okay, sure KF. Let’s get on to the mission then.” Dick walked confidently past Wally and into the briefing room. Wally rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics and followed him into the room.

Wally came to stand by Robin and threw an arm around his shoulders casually. Batman had already started the briefing but his stopped to glare at the two friends and gave a terse, “Good of you to join us,” before continuing on.

Wally began to tune him out, preferring instead to think about his date with Dick. At least he thought it was a date. I mean making out in a tree did signify a date, right? Wally thought it did. Dick’s story about his parents had really hit Wally hard. He hadn’t thought that someone as happy and confident as Dick could’ve had something like that happen to them. It killed Wally that Dick had been hurt like that, he didn’t deserve that. Dick was so sweet and beautiful. Holy shit was he beautiful.

And that’s another thing about Dick that Wally didn’t understand. How could one person be so attractive. It was like looking at the night sky, with all its bright stars. Wally also couldn’t get over the kid’s eyes. They were like the swirling ocean and when he cried it was like the tide coming in and breaking the barriers, flooding and destroying everything in its path. If Dick was the night sky, his feelings were the moon and his eyes the tides. Wally mentally patted himself on the back for that damn good analogy.

Wally was so lost in his daydream, that he didn’t notice the way that Robin’s shoulders were tensed under his arm. Wally’s hand started absentmindedly rubbing Robin’s shoulder in an attempt to get them to relax. Robin flinched out from under Wally’s arm and sent a panicked look his way. Wally was startled out of his daze by the sudden movement. Wally realized he still had his arm up and dropped it to his side unceremoniously. Robin and Wally were too busy having a starring match to notice the team’s, and more importantly Batman’s, eyes on them. Connor cleared his throat and the pairs' heads snapped in his direction. Then they finally noticed the stares of their teammates.

“Uh, um, sorry to interrupt, B. I, uh, just remembered I left my extra grappling gun in my room.” And with that, Robin turned on his heel and left the briefing room, heading in the direction of the dorms. Wally watched him go sadly, he didn’t really understand what he had done wrong. He also had this unexplainable wrenching feeling in his gut as he watched Rob walk away.

~~~~~

The mission had actually been going well for once. That is before Wally decided that he wanted to die young and charged headfirst into the Riddler’s trap. He had fallen through the hole and out of Dick’s sight before Dick could warn him of the trap. “Kid Flash!” Dick cried. He quickly beat his way through Riddler’s goons, heading to the spot he had seen Wally disappear. He kicked one last grunt in the face before dropping into a crouch and examining the false floor that had replaced itself after Wally had fallen through. _Wally!_ Dick called out in the physic link.

 _I can’t reach him! He must have been knocked out, or he could’ve just wandered out of my range_ , M’gann said over the physic link. “Or he’s dead,” Dick mumbled, and he immediately shook his head. No, he can’t be dead, he isn’t dead. He couldn’t afford to let himself think that way, he had to stay alert and focused. For Wally’s sake.

Dick ran his gloved hands over the floor looking for a way to open it, but he couldn’t find a latch or anything that might help him open the panel without falling through himself. And he had no idea what would be waiting for him if he did fall through. But it seemed to be the only way. He had to find Wally. _You guys alright up here? Cause I need to go down there and try to find KF._

 _Yeah don’t worry about us, we got this. Go find Kid Mouth_ , Artemis said. Dick looked up to see her fending off about three henchmen. She took them all down in a matter of seconds. She looked him in the eye and gave him a small smile and a thumbs up before reaching for another arrow. She hit her next target square in the chest.

 _Okay then, stay safe you guys. I’ll be right back_ , Dick hesitated a bit then added, _with Wally_. And with one last glance at his teammates, he steeled himself and stepped onto the false floor and fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so HI! I haven't updated in like three or so months...sorry guys! I've been pretty busy getting ready for college and crap so yeah. But anyway, I honestly don't know how long this fic is going to be. I wanted it to be short, but I obviously got carried away with myself. (wink wink) 
> 
> Okay so to address some things from this chapter:  
> 1) I am a HUGE shipper of Bruce/Hal, so if y'all aren't into that that's fine (and you probably won't see much more of them in this fic (honestly though, it's 50/50 cause I'm not even done sooo));  
> 2) I wrote the second part of this chapter before the first part so if it feels a bit disjointed, sorry, I tried to fix it but eh?  
> 3) Also I feel like Bruce would consider Jason and Dick his sons, but Dick but feel more reluctant to call him his father (?)  
> 4) I have no idea why the batfamily's identities are so protected in YJ but this was just my interpretation.
> 
> Okay so this is getting really long so I'll end with this, I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
